


所爱

by T1213121



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom!Strange, M/M, Top!Wong
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 不论生理性别，法师们都是禁欲的贝塔。但生理性别依旧会为他们带来一些小问题。斯特兰奇被类魅魔下了诅咒，他太想和谁做爱了。





	所爱

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎几把写，没写出王奇异的任何一点好。他们的好是我无法描述的。他们天下第一。

斯特兰奇躬身蜷在床上颤抖时，想起了很久以前的事。  
那时他刚到卡玛泰姬，还学不会如何作为一个法师，连传送门都打不开。路过的欧米伽住客不受控地进入了发情期，这让他一时间脑袋里什么都不剩，只想把自己身下硬邦邦的阴茎捅进欧米伽湿滑的穴里，直到操坏那地方，在欧米伽体内成结。  
但卡玛泰姬，总得来说，他们是禁欲的，更不可能让一个修习中的法师去操欧米伽住客，坏了规矩。  
王被派来陪他。  
王也是一个阿尔法，进屋时，斯特兰奇就能闻到他身上雪松混杂古书的气息。并不具有攻击性，至少比起斯特兰奇事故后逐渐演化的浓烈的火焰与血液的气味好得多。王坐在他床边的椅子上，静静地阅读着一本书，丝毫不看斯特兰奇。  
“你也是个阿尔法。”斯特兰奇硬得要命，只能自己找点话试图转移注意力。  
“是的。”  
“你不会发情？”  
“法师们的发情期都会被遏制，变成一个贝塔。这是很重要的能量来源。”  
“所以你们禁欲。”  
“也许是。”王回复这个问题时稍显迟疑。  
“他们到底是派你来做什么的？”  
“陪你度过发情期，斯特兰奇。看好你不让你冲到欧米伽面前。”  
斯特兰奇舔舔嘴唇。他和王的关系还远算不上亲昵，但这样躺着绝渡不过发情期。他用仅存的理性思考了一下后果，继而抓着王的手就往身下探。  
那可真是个糟糕的手活，王像是给丝瓜剥皮一样玩弄着他的下身，最后能高潮真是被阿尔法激素冲昏了头。现在的斯特兰奇想。但并不适合在此时此刻回想起来。他蜷得更紧了，他的阴茎变得更硬更大，更渴望和一个欧米伽结合。  
法师没有发情期，前提时他或她没遇到某个跨维度的类魅魔魔法生物冲着他或她下了发情诅咒。  
斯特兰奇用颤抖的双手抚慰着自己，可这种轻微的快感却让他更期待和某个欧米伽结合。不，不能是他，自慰解决不了发情期，即使是类魅魔的诅咒也一样。他是个医生，他知道这些事。现在，他最需要的是另一个人，不是一个人尝试熬过这见鬼的情热，更不是回头找那个类魅魔大干一场。  
自从成为至尊法师，斯特兰奇就很难依赖谁了。这世上他全心全意相信的只有一个人。爱着他的那个人，也是他爱的那个人。“王。”他绝望地喊了一声，声音里带着发情期的无助。  
王一直都在门外，听见斯特兰奇的喊声才进去。即使没有发情期，借助阿尔法的直觉，王也能感受到斯特兰奇所经历的一切。  
“求求你。”斯特兰奇被情欲折磨的神志不清，“帮我。”  
“你想让我怎么帮你。”王问。  
“手，手就好。”  
“上一次手没有起到任何作用。你需要的是镇定心神的法术，我会为你带过来。”  
斯特兰奇知道王指得是卡玛泰姬那次，他奋力地摇摇头，紧紧地抓着王的衣角。“我想要你。”上苍啊，“你。”这话藏在斯特兰奇心底很久了。但他从没对王说过。这世上没有一个词汇能描绘王与他的关系，他们不是爱人，不是亲人，不是朋友，他们比这些更高，是彼此身上不可分割的一部分。在灵魂上，他们早已高度契合，至尊法师心知肚明。与此相比，肉体上的结合似乎无关紧要。可人类总希望通过某个方式印证灵魂相印，其中就包括做爱。不论如何成为至尊法师，斯特兰奇依旧是一个人类，他依旧希望有真正的结合。  
王几不可闻地轻叹一声，在斯特兰奇的身边坐下。斯特兰奇下半身未着寸缕，涨得殷红的阴茎高高地翘起，晶莹的体液从前端滚下。如果不是王按着他，或许他会控制不住的试图操起旁边堆在一起的被子。王像之前一样，为他轻柔地撸动着。王很知道如何体贴人，至少在他成为至尊法师的私人男仆之后是这样的。他们在圣所的起居生活里，王对他的关照格外细致入微。不过现在，斯特兰奇可不觉得自己能忍受这个。他挺起腰跨，用力地操弄着王空握着的手。  
“操，王。”斯特兰奇从喉咙里滚出一声呻吟，“这不够。”  
“圣所里没有你想要的东西。”王说，“古一法师要求所有人禁欲，斯特兰奇。”  
“好吧，我现在是至尊法师了，所以到我这里不是。”斯特兰奇攀到王身上，他能感到自己的阴茎磨蹭着王的衣服。那粗棉麻布料的衣服，不顾破皮风险摩擦起来时简直爽到爆。就算在他放荡自我和一大堆女性欧米伽上床的时间里，也没什么比这更爽。何况，古一的话显然效力过期了。斯特兰奇感受到屁股下的坚硬，抬头看王时，发现他面色稍显尴尬。  
“要求所有人禁欲？”斯特兰奇饶有兴致地隔着裤子蹭了那玩意儿两下，“你不是很听至尊法师的话。”  
“你是现任至尊法师。”王把这话说得相当无辜，“我很听话。”  
是的。斯特兰奇确实记得自己刚才说过了什么。他稍显粗暴地扯开王的裤子，亚洲人紫红色的阴茎暴露在他面前。他们都有把自己固定在欧米伽体内的阴茎结，纠缠的血管在交叠时像是世界树上的枝丫。斯特兰奇用他颤抖的双手包裹住两根硕物一起撸动，来自另一个人的体温令处于发情期的他迷恋不已。魅魔的诅咒。操。  
他们粗重的喘息着，王的手环着他的，引导着他上下挪动。也许他不一定需要进入哪里，如果对象是王的话，他很乐意享受另一种快感。发情期的狂躁让斯特兰奇在一浪浪的快感下胡思乱想着。他记得有个效果不错的药膏是在……斯特兰奇抽出手，在空中画出一个传送门，从柜子顶上拿下一小盒秘药。那是他从卡玛泰姬带来的，几乎是法师们的万能药膏，修补灵魂，填充魔力，能想到的东西都行，根本就是法师们的板蓝根。  
“王。”斯特兰奇把秘药递给他，“帮我？”  
王少见地迟疑了：“我们都是阿尔法，没必要……”  
“那类魅魔让我疯了一样想和另一个人做爱。不经过身体交合这个过程，诅咒肯定解不开。”斯特兰奇恳切地和王说，“我没有别人了。我只有你。我想要你干我。”  
阿尔法的后穴紧致干涩，并不适合进入。王正想提议他来做下面那个，斯特兰奇就亲吻了他。那不算一个很甜的吻，如果加上试图把自己不灵活的手指塞进后门，维山蒂在上，这一定是他，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，在床上最糟糕的一个吻。  
“好、好。”王拍拍斯特兰奇的背，接过秘药涂在手上，“让我来。你会伤到自己。”  
“我不会伤到自己，我是个——医生。”斯特兰奇下意识地回答，却在最后一个单词吐出时愣住了。王空闲的一只手捧起斯特兰奇的，沿着丑陋的伤疤亲吻舔舐，毫不掩盖他对这一切的崇拜。曾经顶尖神经外科医生的手……现在地球至尊法师的手。哪一个名头都让这双手变得诱人。  
斯特兰奇为这一切颤抖：王的亲吻，王在他后穴旁敏感肌肉上打转的手。他能感受到王正轻柔地戳刺着隐秘的洞口，继而借助润滑逐渐进入，扩张开他那从未被人触碰过的地方。王的手指带着长期联系武术后的粗糙，却又有使用魔法的柔软。仅仅是伸进一根，斯特兰奇就遏制不住地想要更多。他从不知道阿尔法的后面也会如此敏感，也会在所爱之人的撩拨下为情欲狂热。压抑不住的低喘充斥整个房间，斯特兰奇紧紧地贴着王，闭着眼睛享受王的手指在他体内按压着细嫩的穴肉。王在用手指操他——这绝对是世上最好的事。他的阴茎仿佛要炸开了。  
在理性被快感完全夺走之前，斯特兰奇挺身，让王的手指抽离他的身体。“这就够了。”他说，“我要你干我。”斯特兰奇躺回床上，冲王大张开双腿。他的一切都尽数暴露在王眼前，即使是最敏感、最脆弱的那一处。  
王的呼吸变得急促起来。  
这很不寻常，尤其对于一位经过长期克己训练的法师来说。但斯特兰奇实在是太过动人。王不认为自己能在此时忍住所有欲望。他的脸上难得有了些能见得的情感波动，即使行为上已经过度夸张了。王抓住斯特兰奇的腰，挺身顶进他狭窄的后穴里。  
阿尔法的后穴和欧米伽的截然不同，没有湿滑火热的爱液，更没有容下阴茎结的地方。王逐渐顶开每一块紧闭的肌肉，缓慢地操进他身体。斯特兰奇能感受到王阴茎的形状，感受到他的火热。  
在整根都肏进他身体以后，斯特兰奇吐出一句响亮的脏话。肉体上的结合，而非灵魂上的。他喜欢这个，他真喜欢这个。他的后面被王的硕物填得满满当当，每一次挪动都会引发两个人同时的喘息。  
“我们真该早点试试这个。”斯特兰奇抬起腰，把王的阴茎抽出一些，继而又整根吞下。王的阴茎结抵在他身为阿尔法而退化的子宫口，斯特兰奇控制不住地发出一声过度甜腻的呻吟。“这感觉太好了。”斯特兰奇猛地撸了两把阴茎，望向王的双眼里充斥着欲望，“肏我，王，肏我。”  
王照做了，他一向是位忠实的仆人。  
快感顺着耻骨逐渐生长，轰得一下在斯特兰奇的大脑里炸开。他从不知道阿尔法还能拥有这种——这种感觉。舒爽的、令人迷恋的、近乎狂热的，斯特兰奇根本不愿挣扎，心甘情愿地沉沦在王带来的一切当中。  
鱼水合欢的美好让退化的子宫口都开始流淌出湿热的液体，随着每一次抽插发出淫靡的水声。当斯特兰奇意识到自己湿了的时候，他拉着王的领子，火热地同他接吻。他的后穴变得又松又软，即使不像欧米伽那样，也已经足够让人欲罢不能。王操得他神志不清，全身的防备尽数卸下，只能抱着王的脖颈呻吟。他的阴茎还涨得难受，但来自后面的舒畅足够让斯特兰奇忘却一切。他大声地叫喊，把所有愉悦都化作空气中的破碎爱语。  
假设灵魂上的结合更加纯粹，肉体上的则带着原初的欲求。斯特兰奇很高兴看到王在干他，这让他知道世上还有人会接纳他，还有人会认为他不过是一位普通人，不是什么无坚不摧的至尊法师。  
至尊法师不该如此脆弱。但斯特兰奇也无法对自己永远保持残酷。  
高潮来得急而迅猛。斯特兰奇甚至没碰过自己的阴茎，它就自顾自吐出片片白浊，胀大的结可怜巴巴地立在空气里，因为每一阵微风颤抖。他的后穴一阵绞紧，王用力地抽插几下，把阴茎拔出他的身体，发出响亮的一声。  
顾不得什么高潮后的缱绻，斯特兰奇起身拉着王一起倒在床上，骑在王身上让他再一次插进自己的身体。“在我体内成结。”湿滑的小穴很容易就接受了第二次进入，斯特兰奇摆着腰，试图在王拒绝前榨出他全部的精液。  
高潮后的斯特兰奇美得惊人，苍白的肌肤上泛起诱人的浅红色，反倒比长相惊人的类魅魔们更像是魅魔。王紧咬着下唇。他快到了，他快到了。但他不能——不该在至尊法师——斯蒂芬的体内成结。  
“没关系。”斯特兰奇颤抖的手掌抚过他的脸，“我想要你。”  
王抓住斯特兰奇的两瓣臀肉，向上顶弄着。他能看到斯特兰奇的一切，与魔法生物大战后怪物血液的红与身体中血液泛起的红。没人能在这种状况下保持冷静，没人能。王每一次都肏进斯特兰奇身体的最深处，最后在斯特兰奇的尖叫声中释放。  
“斯蒂芬。”王亲吻他，“你不是怪物。”  
阿尔法的结本该卡在欧米伽的子宫口，但阿尔法的子宫口容不下这个。王的结卡在斯特兰奇湿热的甬道里，这让他们二人都动弹不得，只能相拥着享受高潮后的时光。但斯特兰奇心中却泛着一阵甜蜜。他喜欢王在他身体里。这种原初的结合令他愉悦。  
“我想我们得搞点钱来，也许去给小孩子们编气球之类的，总要打点工赚钱。”斯特兰奇放任自己蜷在王怀里，被世上唯一信任的人紧紧抱着，“我得……我得买点圣所里没有的东西回来。见鬼的魅魔们。”  
王笑了起来。这是斯特兰奇第一次听到王的笑声。  
“不用。”王亲吻了斯特兰奇的耳廓，在他耳边低声地说，“你有我。”


End file.
